


the Vampire and his Angel

by DovahCourts



Series: Nickstiel work [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have patterns similar to birds, Daniel is protective of Castiel because of something that happened in the past, Don’t copy to another site, Except for Cas Micheal and Ambriel, Jack is Castiel's younger adoptive brother, M/M, Protective Daniel (Supernatural), Seraph Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Pale-gold feathers with golden tips and sheen fell down onto the snow.Curious the Vampire followed the trail.





	1. Blue eyes and golden wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so some elements will be missing.  
> No apocalypse, nothing; besides the fact that God is absent, writing books about the Winchesters.

Sun rays rested in the room, blue eyes opened before shifting to an orangish-amber color.  
The blonde male shifted in his bed, quietly hissing at the rays hitting his skin; groaning he stood up from his bed and shut the curtains cold until the room turned dark.

Feeling his stomach grumble and churn; he muttered curses before putting his arms over his abdomen and walking out over to his kitchen.  
  Opening the fridge door he grabbed out a blood bag and shoved a straw in it before taking a long sip.  
.....  
Something ran...no...flew past his closed window;   
Wanting to investigate, he put on a winter attire with a hood and headed outside.  
Pale-gold feathers with golden tips and sheen fell down onto the snow.  
Curious the Vampire followed the trail, in the midst of the forest he found an angel...no...angels don't have four wings with two tendrils...  
 This...this is...a Seraph.  
He stared in awe at its wings, shame such a creature had to wear a large white robe.  
It was way too cliche.

Chuckling a bit to himself, he walked near the angel; leaning on a tree, clearing his throat loud enough to catch the Seraph's attention.  
  "Lil' bit lost, don't you think?" he asked the celestial being;  _Blue eyes_ only stared at him, eyes a bit squinted as if he were glaring.  
"No...I'm waiting for my sister." Blue eyes said, his gravelly voice caught the vamp off guard for a moment; hearing a woosh of wings he saw another angel, shorter than the Seraph; her wings reminded him of a snowy owl that he had killed a few days ago and fed on its blood.

"Brother," the angel said, "it's time to go home."  
  The taller angel nodded in response before the shorter angel placed her index finger and middle finger on his forehead.  
Within a bat of an eye they were gone; just like that.  
Nick was there....alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick has orangeish-amber eyes because I was drawing him one time and when I color picked his eyes they turned out orange-amber also how the f*ck do I write a fanfic based on a ship.


	2. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets an old friend...who seems to be bragging about her fiancé most of the time but is more interested in the fact that Nick had met a Seraph

It felt like days since Nick saw the angels since they rarely come to Earth he figured that it won't be another few years since he'd be able to see them again.  
  Blue eyes really caught his interest, he never saw an angel with  _gold_ in their design before.  
Rubbing his head, his hand gripped onto something.  
   Wiping the blood from his mouth, and releasing the grip he threw a freshly dead body over to the corner, with vampire teeth marks drilled into his neck.  
Leaving a bloody mess.

The guy had it coming, he was too noisy;  
  Nick stood up he walked out, keeping near the shade.  
"Well if it isn't the local vamp!" a familiar voice said mockingly, letting out a long, annoyed sigh; Nick said. "Hello, Rowena."  
   The redhaired chuckled, "A little birdie told me that you saw a Seraph."   
"Seraph? He looked more like a Cherub, also how did you know." the vamp raised an eyebrow.  
"My fiancé, of course!" the witch said with pride in her voice.  
  
"Since when did  _you_ out of all people, get a fiancé?" asked Nick, sarcastically  
"What? It was love at first sight!" replied the witch, laughing a bit.  
     The vamp lightly laughed in response, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"My fiancé is Gabriel," she spoke out, Nick froze...Gabriel-THE ARCHANGEL-Gabriel.  
"T-the one with the wings?"  
"Yep! The Seraph is his little brother, normally they have six wings, but, Cass only has four.   
Gabe likes to joke around about Cass's lack of all three sets of wings a lot, it's funny really the look on the Seraph's face!"

.......silence

"So how's Crowley?"  
"Oh, you know him, being the King of Hell and all."  
"I thought Lucifer was the King of Hell."  
"Yeah, but he disappeared, suddenly; it's like he wasn't even there!"  
"That's weird. Maybe he's looking for his true vessel?"  
"Maybe,"

Silence...  
  
  
"Hey, Rowena,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I thought angel's wings have designs similar to bird wings?"  
"I thought so too until Micheal came along, he, Ambriel and Cassie's wings are unique."  
"Oh..."  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to."  
"Alright, bye,"  
"See ya darlin'," Rowena said as she walked off, Nick sighed and headed home.

 


	3. Meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you...uh...Castiel, was it?"  
> "Yes, how did you know?"  
> "Rowena, she-"  
> "Oh, my brother's fiancé."  
> "Y-yeah."  
> "Are you alright?"  
> "Yeah, I just got jumped by hunters-"  
> "So you are a Monster?"  
> "Well, I wouldn't say that haha."

The smoke from the flames stung whenever Nick took a breath, it was like a toxin filling up his lungs.  
  He tried to find a way out, a way to escape the Hunter that found him.  
Watching the flames eat away at the wood, leaving a hole; he saw an escape.

"I think it's over there!" a voice said, then a loud bang.  
   Nick felt numb, he clutched at his bleeding side and ran, luckily adrenaline numbed the pain.  
He got far enough to hear the voices fade, but they might follow the blood trail...the more he thought about the pain, the more of a chance it'll hurt. So he stopped thinking about the pain.  
But the pain turned up...  
It was like Hell, it felt someone shoved a nail into him ten times, 

It was not a good feeling, he groaned in pain as he stumbled onto a tree; sliding down.  
  He let his body fade into unconsciousness.

\-----  
Nick's eyes shot open as he was met with a familiar face.  
Two fingers were placed onto his forehead, "Y-you-" he spoke.  
"What happened?" Nick asked.  
"You were unconscious...and bleeding so I healed you,"  _Castiel_ spoke.

"Thank you...uh...Castiel, was it?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Rowena, she-"  
"Oh, my brother's fiancé."  
"Y-yeah."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just got jumped by hunters-"  
"So you are a Monster?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say that haha."  
"Are you sure you're alright? The bullet hit your liver."  
"Yeah, because you healed me; and shit, I never knew it hit my liver, haha." Nick chuckled  
"This is not funny," Castiel said as his eyebrows knitted.  
"Anyways, can you help me up?" Nick joked, but Cas didn't know much about jokes and replied with "I think I healed you enough for you to stand."  
"Sheesh, alright." the vampire said as he stood up, dusting off the remains of snow particles.

"I could lead you back home." the Seraph said, Nick grew silent...rubbing the back of his own head he said "The thing is Castiel...I don't have one anymore.."  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"Hunters burned it down.."  
"That doesn't sound good. If you want I could take you to my home?"  
"Yeah, I don't think that vampires are able to turn up in-" before Nick could finish the same two fingers pressed against his forehead.

 

"Heaven..." by the time Nick finished, wouldn't ya know he ended up in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because writer's block


	4. Midst of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Castiel what is the meaning of this!?" a voice spoke, Castiel jumped a bit.

"Castiel, what is the meaning of this!?" a voice spoke, Castiel jumped a bit.  
Nick turned to see an angel, taller than Castiel.  
With large wings, longer feathers, white-splotched at the back and raven-colored, decorated with blue and purple iridescence similar to a Tui bird.  
"D-daniel! I can explain!"  
"Explain? Cas, you know what happened the last time one of us showed a human the way to Heaven!? We had to kill the intruders!"  
"Daniel he's not a human he's a vamp-"  
"You brought a fucking vampire!? Tell me you didn't show him the way to Heaven."  
"I only teleported him! For Dad's sake, Daniel calm down!" the shorter angel yelled back.  
"Calm!? Cas did you know what happened to you when I was calm!? When someone let the angels in!?"  
"Daniel that's in the damn past! I don't need you breathing down my neck or checking up on me all the time!" Castiel yelled before flying away, leaving Nick with Daniel.

  
Daniel sneered at Nick before taking a step back and flying away to find Castiel. 

"Cas, Cas I know you're in there."  
"No, I'm not."  
"You always were bad at hiding, brother. At least let me in."  
"......no."  
Daniel sighed, pressing his back against the door and slid down.  
"Cas, I worry for you."  
"Well, you worry too much."  
"You know you could've died last time."  
"....."

 


End file.
